Technology Can Give You Hell
by KanraToshi
Summary: Ever had one of those days where you think that someone's seriously out to get you? Come on, we all had one of those days. Well, it just so happens that Edmund's experiencing one today. Slash, lemon !


**Title: **Technology Can Give You Hell

**Author: **SasuNicoNova, formally known as Chuchino37

**Series: **The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing: **Edmund/Peter – cuz it's an awesome pairing

**Word Count:**

**Warnings: **SLASH, which means guy/guy; don't like, don't read. Also, incest.

**Rating**: T (shocked right?)

**Disclaimer: **As I claimed in my many previous Edmund/Peter slashes, I don't own this series. Sadly…

**Summary: **Ever had one of those days where you think that someone's seriously out to get you? Come on, we all had one of those days. Well, it just so happens that Edmund's experiencing one today.

**A/N: So, yes, I know, I'm not dead! What a surprise! Well, there's good and bad news. Good news: I found an old notebook of mines which has a BUNCH of prompts for more Edmund/Peter fanfics. *cheers* Bad news? Well, Junior year is a really stressful and tons of homework year - so the amount of time I have to write fics aren't many, but hey, I churned this one out didn't I? This was originally just a fluff story, to which my friend reminded that it was New Year's, so I decided this will be one of my 2011 resolutions - that I will upload more fics. I'll try to stick to it ^^ **

"ARRG!" Edmund let out a shout of complete frustration. He swore, nothing, not a single thing was going smoothly for him today. He had awoken to his alarm clock buzzing, an hour late.

Edmund had rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, swore when he saw the time, and made a dash for the bathroom. He managed to poke his eye when trying to put in his contacts and the shower ran out of hot water for some reason.

In a terrible mood, Edmund had approached the kitchen, where he attempted to make a simple breakfast – toast. Needless to say, he even managed to burn that as well. He had the original thought of just ditching school for the day, but then imagined what Peter would say to him.

"Ditching is bad," inner Peter-voice droned on in his head. "Your school grades are important. A good education is important!"

"Yeah yeah," Edmund muttered to himself, but he made himself go upstairs and fetched his murky green messenger bag. Since he was already late, Edmund rushed out the door, and was a block away before he remembered he had left his keys on his bedside table. Stomping his foot in frustration, he managed to walk down the subway entrance's set of stairs without tripping, but then promptly was told by the machine that his ticket was out of money.

He eventually got to school – two hours late. His 3rd period teacher was not happy at all and assigned him detention. With a sigh, Edmund set his book bag down on the floor, and got to work on solving complicated equations from the board. Two periods later, his pencil, mechanical mind you, was completely useless. Edmund had run out of 0.7 lead.

After a near death experience in chemistry class (he almost knocked an entire rack of chemicals off the shelf), Edmund proposed that today just wasn't his day, and decided to ditch the rest of the school day, no matter what his inner Peter said to him.

"Hey, Ed!" Peter shouted as he walked through the door. "Where were you today?"

Edmund walked out of his bedroom with his hair sticking up in the back. "Ugh," was his only answer.

"The door was locked," Peter mentioned offhandedly as he opened the fridge and peered inside. "How'd you get in?"

Edmund grumbled. "I climbed up that tree and managed to climb through the window into my room." Peter laughed, a cute one that sent sparks tingling all the way down to Edmund's toes. "You're having a rather rough day, aren't you?"

Edmund pouted. "You're not making this any better you know." Peter smirked. "Yeah," he said in a teasing manner. "I know."

"I also heard you received detention." Peter continued to smirk. Edmund just grunted.

"I'm going to get a head start on my homework alright?" Edmund turned around and shuffled back into his room. A few moments later, Peter heard a loud slam, a dirty swear word, and decided that checking on his beloved brother was more important than spreading peanut butter on his bread-soon-to-be-an-amazing-sandwich.

Peter slowly pushed open Edmund's bedroom door and found a dark shadow hunched in front of the glow of the computer screen. The curtains were down, making it seem like night-time while in reality, it was only like, 3 in the afternoon outside.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked gently. Edmund was the kind of person that lashed out and bitched when his day was going horribly. Then again, who wouldn't?

"The stupid computer froze before I had a chance to save what I typed." Edmund explained curtly. Peter could tell that the stress throughout the day was quickly building up. He lifted a hand slowly, and let it fall on Edmund's shoulder blade.

"Come on," he encouraged gently. "Surely your day can't get any worse."

"Che," Edmund snorted. "And how's that suppose to make me feel better?"

"Well, for starters," Peter said nervously, "I can do this." And he leaned down and gave Edmund a kiss on the forehead before going down and kissing him again, this time on either of his cheeks - cheeks that were quickly turning into a cute blush color.

"Uhhh," said Edmund intelligently.

"Right." Peter replied smiling. Edmund blinked, coming out of his daze.

"And you know what else?" Peter asked.

"Wha?" Edmund murmured.

"It's New Year's Eve!" Peter exclaimed. "Surely you didn't forget that!" But one look at Edmund's face told him, yes, indeed his brother had forgotten.

"It's been a lousy day," Edmund protested.

Peter laughed. "Nice try for an excuse. Now come on, you wanna see the fireworks right?"

Edmund nodded. "Actually, yeah, I do, but I wanna sleep first. Today has just worn me out completely."

Peter understood how Ed felt. Everyone just had their bad days. He led Edmund toward his (still unmade) bed. "Come on, I'll tuck you in." He said.

"K," Edmund followed. "But just wake me up in time for fireworks."

"I wouldn't dream of you missing it." Peter replied.

And so this was how Lucy found her brothers. She had run into Edmund's room (without knocking because sometimes a person can forget) and found Edmund snuggled into his covers sleeping peacefully.

Peter was lying next to Ed, brushing stray dark bangs away from his brother's face. He looked up when Lucy burst into the dark room, and made a 'shhh' motion. Lucy nodded. How embarrassing to interfere with this moment. She quickly left the room, remember to shut the door.

Peter looked down at his sleeping brother's form. He was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising up and down. No signs that he had a rough and crappy day. Hopefully he could change that. He glanced at the clock – 7ish.

There was a knock at the door this time, and a "It's Lucy". "Come in," Peter called.

Lucy skipped in again. "Mom and Dad are taking us to some work business New Year's party. Eustace and Jill will be there." Peter made a face.

"Yeah, I know you'd say that." Lucy laughed. "So I told them that Edmund wasn't having a good day and that you'd keep him company." She winked.

"Thanks?" Peter said in a questioning tone, but Lucy was gone again. A moment later, he heard the front door slam and then the family van turn down the driveway.

Edmund stirred a bit in his sleep, and Peter quickly pulled his hand away, not wanting to wake him. But nonetheless, Edmund woke.

"Mmm," he murmured, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "How long was I out for?" he asked.

Peter glanced at the bedside clock. "Around 2 hours." He replied.

"It's so quiet." Edmund said, listening. "Usually, Lucy would be running around getting Susan to be part of her tea-party games."

"They left for a New Year's party." Peter explained and smirked. "Which means I'll have you to myself for the night."

Edmund gasped, but before he could even react, Peter was on top of him, tickling his sides.

Edmund giggled uncontrollably. "I give I give!"

Peter pulled him up into a sitting position, and tilted his head slightly. And the next thing Edmund knew, he was being kissed. Passionately.

Ed moaned, leaning in for more, and the next thing he knew, his entire body was pitching forward, knocking both of them off balance.

He landed on top of Peter with a very undignified "Oof". Peter started laughing.

Edmund felt his face heating up.

"Awww," Peter said, still chuckling. He reached up and brushed some stray strands of hair away from Edmund's face.

The next few minutes were a blur to Edmund. Somehow he was pinned down by Peter, and lost the warm green sweater he'd been wearing.

And as Peter continued to attack his lips, Edmund vaguely felt his t-shirt joining the discarded pile. Groaning at the uncomfortable tightness he felt in his skinny jeans, he broke the kiss.

"C'mon Pete," Edmund protested. "You gotta lose some clothing too."

"But Ed, I like seeing you like this." Peter said, smiling.

"But Pete," Edmund retorted. "It's unfair."

Peter gave a very exaggerated sigh, and then straightened up to take off his tie, which was part of _his _school's uniform.

"No," Edmund reached up to stop Peter's actions.

"No?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "You just basically told me to strip!"

"Yeah, you can strip." said Edmund. "But keep the tie."

"Kinky." Peter smirked, his fingers quickly unbuttoning his white shirt. He shrugged it off, tossing it onto Edmund's bedroom floor.

He then grinded his hips downwards, his hard-on clearly felt by Edmund and successfully getting a groan out of the other boy.

Edmund impatiently reached up and undid Peter's slacks, pulling them down. "You always look hot in your uniform." He commented idly.

Peter laughed and kissed Edmund again. "Trust me, I know."

"Oh?" Edmund asked.

"Yeah, I've seen you staring at me more than once." Edmund blushed again. Damn, he seemed to be doing that more and more often today.

Edmund burst in giggles again when Peter tried to take off his jeans and successfully failed.

"They're way too tight." Pouted Peter. Edmund 'awwed' at his puppy face, and reached down to help Peter remove his pants. Maybe they were a little too tight. His boxers were pulled down also. "I'm sure you'll have lots of practice removing them in the future." Edmund said with a glint in his eyes.

"I'll bet." Peter smiled again.

Edmund reached up again, this time his hands dipped inside Peter's boxers and pulled out his erect cock already leaking with pre-cum.

Edmund whistled in appreciation. "You're hard to ignore, even when you're sleeping." Peter offered as an explanation.

"You sure you want this?" Peter asked after a moment of silence.

He saw Edmund pause for a moment, taking his question in, and then a furious nod. "Come on Pete," he said in a wonton voice. "Give it to me."

Peter groaned lightly at his brother's words. He reached over and found his discarded pants, looking through his pockets until he found a bottle of lube.

He poured a bit into his hand, coating his fingers with it.

With Edmund looking at him with hooded eyes, Peter slowly inserted one digit into Edmund's entrance. Edmund moaned at the feeling, and Peter slowly thrust one finger in and out before adding another one.

As Peter got to three digits, Edmund squirmed uncomfortably. "C'mon," Peter said encouragingly. "You can take it."

And so Edmund did, and soon a fourth finger joined. Peter's other hand grabbed onto Edmund's leaking cock, jutting proudly upward, and proceeded to pump him in the same rhythm.

Edmund tensed after a few moments. "Ugh, Pete," he muttered. "I'm gonna cum."

That, of course, made Peter stop instantly. "Pete, I need you." Edmund said, still in a haze. Peter's fingers inside him were amazing, but he needed more. He spread his legs out a bit. "Pete…"

That last murmur did it. Peter aligned his body, fitting perfectly over Edmund's form. "You better hold onto the bed frame tight," Peter cautioned. "Cuz I'm gonna take you hard."

Peter continued. "I'm going to make you moan and beg my name. And then I'm going to fuck you so hard…pound you into the mattress…"

Edmund felt himself hardening more. Peter's dirty talks always did that. "Pete, stop teasing." He protested.

Peter kissed Edmund again, this time gently, putting his emotions of love and desire into it. Edmund was distracted until he felt something hard pushing its way into his entrance, and grunted.

"You're so tight." Peter muttered out, but he kept going until he was fully inside his brother. Edmund gave a sharp gasp. Peter filled him completely, giving him a satisfied feeling. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Peter moved, and oh, Edmund arched right off the bed.

"Mhmm," Peter purred. "Someone's a bit sensitive." And thrust back into Edmund. Edmund's moan this time was somewhat strangled, and in a hoarse voice, he whispered, "Peter".

Peter looked down. Edmund was writhing under him, making the sexiest noises he thought he'd heard. "Mmm, Pete, don't stop."

Peter was panting, still pounding into Edmund. "Ed, I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to." Edmund laughed, but it was breathless.

And when Peter changed the angle of his thrust, Edmund literally arched off the bed. "Oh, oh god." He cried. "There, Pete, right there!"

Peter's hair was matted with sweat, and his body was coated in a thin layer also. Gripping onto Edmund's shoulders for a better position, he continued those heavenly deep thrusts into Ed.

Edmund's intake of breath and a jerk from his body was the only indication he gave before he came, coating Peter and his own stomach with cum. That drove Peter over the edge too, and his sperm shot deep inside.

Edmund was in euphoria – he swore he saw stars. "Gods, Peter, that was…" Edmund trailed off, still in a haze. Peter laughed. "I'm glad I have that effect on you." He teased.

Edmund pouted again. "Oh, just come here before you ruin the moment." He pulled Peter down to his level and kissed him full on the lips.

Peter was snuggled up, his form fitting perfectly around Edmund's. "You know, we should probably take a shower." He suggested. "There's still a good 2 hours before midnight."

Edmund smiled and stretched. Getting up and walking to the door, he smiled. "I think I know how to make the time past a bit faster."

Peter smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you can." He got up too and kissed Edmund on the back of the neck.

Edmund felt like melting. "And to think, I had such a bad day to start off with."

Peter muttered into Edmund's ear, his hot breath making Ed shiver. "Yeah, technology can sure give you hell huh?" before dipping down and biting Ed's ear shell and nibbling on it.

Edmund gasped, and felt his blood rush down south. "Hm, Pete…" he said.

"Wha?" Peter replied.

"Get to the bathroom fast." Edmund ordered. "I need you again."

"Glad to be of service Ed," Peter murmured. "Happy New Year's."

**A/N: So, what do you think? Yeah, it's been a long time since I wrote fluff - and the sex scene *cringe*. But, tell me your opinions :) AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! also, if you wanna keep up with me (more updated), go to .com It's my blog, and I'm WAY more updated on that. :D HAVE A HAPPY 2011 EVERYONE ^^**


End file.
